In Kaiba's Inbox
by Dark Magician Girl Aeris
Summary: Dedicated to PharaohYamisGuardianCat, this little oneshot looks inside Seto Kaiba's inbox! A partnerpiece to In Marik's Pants. Um... somewhere between K and T, so I rated it T for safety. Hai!


Well, my last one-shot was a success, so I decided to try another one. Actually, I got a review from PharaohYamisGuardianCat requesting I do one about what's in Kaiba's trenchcoat. My thoughts were, "How stupid, we already know what's in Kaiba's trenchcoat. Kaiba is in Kaiba's trenchcoat." But it did get me thinking of Kaiba, so I wrote a fic anyway. PharaohYamisGuardianCat, this is for you!

* * *

On the top floor of the tower that was the Kaiba Corp building, a young CEO sat down after a boring day at school. Seto Kaiba tapped his fingers against the desk idly as his computer booted up, not exactly eager to go to work, just wanting to get things done. Logging onto the Internet, he pulled up his e-mail. He'd checked his inbox that morning, and would check it again two more times that day. It was simply part of his routine. He groaned as the small window popped up in the middle of the screen.

New messages.

Receiving 1 of 76.

Scowling, he took out his math homework and jotted down answers to problems he easily worked out in his head. He glanced up from time to time to check the progress of the computer, and was not surprised in the least when he finished his math before his inbox finished loading.

New messages.

Receiving 62 of 76.

He sat twiddling his pencil as the last of the messages loaded, silently cursing the limits of his Internet server. Tossing the pencil into the air, he deftly caught it in one hand. He repeated the trick a few times, then, finally, got to reading his e-mail.

The first six messages were for porn. He deleted them.

Then came the memo that he'd sent out before school that morning, reminding his employees not to use company computers for personal use. He made a mental note to delete his address from the company list. He didn't need his own damn memos. He deleted that, too.

The next seven messages were for porn. He deleted those, too.

Then came a message offering him a free laptop computer. Kaiba snorted. The computers he built in his spare time were better than anything the computer companies could offer. He scowled and deleted it.

Then came eleven more porn offers, one of which caught his eye. CELEBRITY NUDES, it said, with a list of names following, including Paris Hilton, Brittany Spears, and his own. Kaiba stared at the offer in disbelief before taking a moment to examine the site it advertised. There were teasers on the homepage, and it was clear to the trained eye that someone had used Photo Shop to stick famous heads on nude bodies, nothing more. Kaiba opened a file on his computer, copied a string of command code, and pasted it into a message for the guestbook. He hit the enter button, and waited a moment. When he tried accessing the site again, there was an error posted on the screen- their server had crashed. Kaiba allowed himself a moment of smug satisfaction. What they could do with Photo Shop was nothing compared to what he could do with computer viruses. He then deleted the eleven messages and eyed the remaining fifty with a wary eye.

The next message on the list was a notice from the magazine Duelist Weekly that their latest issue was out. The featured article? Secret duel tactics of Yugi Motou. Kaiba glowered at the screen as he sent the message to the trash. That was the last thing he needed to be reminded of right now. Officially in a foul mood, he deleted the next fourteen porn offers, and stared in disbelief at the next subject header.

Hello Big Brother!

It was from Mokuba. Seto Kaiba opened the message and read it, a smile forming across his face. His little brother had gotten on the school computers at lunch, just to e-mail him. Suddenly, the day didn't seem so long or tiring. He moved the message to his save box, still smiling quietly to himself.

_Hi, Big Brother!_

_I'm at lunch right now, and I thought I'd send you a message, just to say hello. I had the science test this morning, and I did just fine. How was your day at school? I bet you got everything right. I have to go to a friend's house after school for a project, but I'll be at the office right after we're done. See you then!_

_Mokuba_

Then, feeling warm in his heart, he deleted the rest of the messages. They were all for porn anyway.

* * *

BTW, this fic took a ton of Pixy Sticks to write. A TON! And it's based off real inboxes. All the porn, I mean. Man, I hated Yahoo. Why I switched to MSN. Yup. So, read and review! I want to know what I should delve into next!


End file.
